zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Asterion
Asterion, also known as the Gatekeeper is the guardian spirit who roams through the Cretan Labyrinth and protects the secrets held within. He is also known to have created the Scorpion Triplets, whom he created to help protect the labyrinth's secrets. Physical description Asterion is a bull creature who stands upright on his hind legs like a man, as he is based off the Minotaur. He wears a loincloth around his waist and has a ring on his nose. All over the rest of his body, he wears belts which contain various trophies of trespassers he has defeated. Abilities As an earth attributed guardian spirit, Asterion is able to manipulate soil in all it's forms, which remain a useful power when he must travel through the labyrinth in a moment's notice. He exhibits incredible strength and wield a halberd as his weapon. As he is a bull, most of his attacks are physical charging attacks. Powers *'Earth manipulation:' As an earth spirit, Asterion can summon, create, control, materialize and absorb earth and rock to accomplish various effects. **'Earth combat:' He can fuse physical combat with his earth powers to execute deadly physical and ranged attacks. He can infuse earth with his physical attacks, reinforcing and strengthening his fists, feet and body. He can also shift the earth beneath his opponents to destabilize them. **'Earth constructs:' Asterion can mold and shape earth into tools or objects such as appendages, armor, barriers, restraints and weapons. **'Earth projection:' He can release and use earth in various forms of attacks such as bullets, scatter shots, balls, and beams made up of tectonic energy and dense minerals. **'Seismic emission:' He can generate powerful shock-waves that can destabilize or repulse objects and people and shatter fragile objects. He also uses this as a means to communicate with the Scorpion Triplets from a distance. **'Burrowing:' Asterion is able to tunnel through solid earth with ease. **'Land surfing:' He is able to manipulate earth to increase his maneuverability and aid in long distance travel. **'Earth mines:' Asterion can create explosive mines. **'Seismic sense:' He can sense vibrations in the earth as a means to detect intruders as well as the movements of his allies. *'Cretan Labyrinth empowerment:' Asterion's ability makes him more powerful whilst within the Cretan Labyrinth. *'Labyrinth wall manipulation:' Asterion is capable of controlling the entire Cretan Labyrinth. **'Wall shifting:' He can shift the walls of the labyrinth, causing them to move and shift and completely rearranging the pathways. **'Wall extension:' Asterion can vertically extend the walls to prevent trespassers from cheating their way through the labyrinth by either jumping or flying over the walls. *'Healing:' Asterion is capable of countering the Scorpion Triplets' venom and healing those infected by it. However, he only does this for individuals that he deems worthy of learning the Labyrinth's secrets. *'Enhanced strength and durability' Skills *'Halberd proficiency:' Asterion possesses a halberd as his weapon of choice and possesses a keen skill and aptitude in wielding it. *'Extensive knowledge of guardian spirits and history:' Asterion possesses an extensive amount of knowledge on ancient history and guardian spirits. Special ability *'Cretan Bull:' Asterion is far more powerful within the Cretan Labyrinth. Attacks *'Pasiphaë:' Unknown affect. *'Labyrinth Wall:' Asterion can control the walls of the Labyrinth and move them to his will. *'Wild Brute:' Asterion summons pillars of rock to throw off or capture his enemies. *'Red Rage:' Enveloped in a red glow, Asterion charges full throttle. *'Full Charge:' Asterion charges at his opponent with his horns. *'Blunt Force:' Asterion attacks with his halberd. Background For thousands of years, Asterion has been the guardian of the Cretan Labyrinth. Legend says that the center of the labyrinth contains a library of some sorts which contains information of all the world's secrets. During that time, humans were enticed by the thought of the power that would come with such secrets and sought out the labyrinth, only to get lost until they died or be killed by Asterion, who faithfully guarded the secrets. Therefore, Asterion was the inspiration for the Greek myths of the Minotaur. Legends also say that only those deemed worthy by Asterion will be allowed into the library to learn all the world's secrets. However, rumors say that none have ever been deemed worthy. He created the Scorpion Triplets to help him protect the Labyrinth's secrets. Trivia *Asterion is based on the Minotaur. *Asterion's name comes from the Minotaur's proper, Cretan name which he shared with Minos' foster father. *In Greek mythology, the Labyrinth was created to hold the Minotaur who was eventually killed by Theseus. Category:Guardian Spirits Category:Earth Spirits Category:Original Characters Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Male Category:Animals